


David's Best Idea Yet!

by OverlyZealousEgg



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Canon-typical swearing, F/M, adoption au, dadvid, slowburn, wholesome family au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-19 13:49:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11899050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OverlyZealousEgg/pseuds/OverlyZealousEgg
Summary: Being a counselor for Camp Campbell is David's favorite part of the year, but there's more to life than just summer camp and this year is a little different than any one before.





	1. The Last Day

David’s least favorite time of year is the end of the summer. Camp is over, the kids leave, the counselors leave, and he never knows who he might see again, if anyone. Being  _ home _ never feels like he’s where he belongs. Just himself and the apartment to keep him company? He would rather be at Camp Campbell where his family is. David knows every year that the summer has to end, but gosh darn it he’s going to make it the very best day of the whole summer. The kids even seem a little more down as the last day approaches and it motivates David’s decision to make the most memorable day the most worthy day of remembering. 

When all the campers retire, David sets to work. The different camp stations are relatively easy to work with. Nothing at Camp Campbell is very well made, and so he can easily move them around. The stage and extreme sports camp’s ramp are the heaviest items that can’t be budged alone. He could enlist the help of his favorite co-counselor, but this is a surprise for Gwen as well. David can’t wait to see the look on everyone’s faces. This is the best idea he’s had all summer. 

David works through the night until the soft glow of the morning sun begins to reveal his handy work. It almost doesn’t happen, but he manages to finish before the campers wake up. He quietly sneaks into the Counselor’s cabin and his heart jumps when he nearly bumps into Gwen. She looked completely unfazed by his sudden appearance. Gwen barely acknowledges his presence, her eyes appeared to be glazed over. He wonders if she didn’t sleep well. 

“Gwen! Good morning!” He chirps at her. “I hope you slept well because boy do I have a treat in store for you!” A piece of him knows that something isn’t okay, but he’s too excited about today to acknowledge it. All he can think about is how much fun today will be!

“David.” Gwen sounds as exhausted as she seems. For a brief moment, David thinks she’s going to say something more but she doesn’t. It’s not unusual for Gwen to be groggy or grouchy in the mornings, but she looks completely sapped of everything that makes her who she is. Although he’s excited about the surprise he has in store for everyone, he can’t ignore this.

His voice drops the chipper tone and David asks seriously, “Gwen? Is something wrong?”

“What? Oh, uh, no, nothing’s wrong, David. Just tired.” She waves him off dismissively and steps around him. He doesn’t believe her, but David doesn’t want to pry so he lets it go. Gwen isn’t one to keep quiet if something is really getting to her, so David isn’t too worried yet. She’ll let him know when she’s being pushed to her limits. Reliable Gwen! When he turns around she’s filling up her mug with coffee. 

“So,” Gwen says, “what’s this about a treat?” David’s good mood is revitalized immediately. Gwen peers at him over her mug, waiting for him to explode and explain himself.

“Well, Gwen, I’m glad you asked!” He grabs her wrist and tugs her towards the door until she follows of her own will. She keeps an easy pace behind his erratic one. Every few steps he takes involves a pause, a hop, or a little spin. He just can’t help himself! The look on everyone’s faces is going to make his night without sleep worth his exhaustion. When they reach his masterpiece, the whole camp is awake and they’ve taken notice. “I spent the whole night working on it! On our last day of camp, I want everyone to have as much fun as possible before they have to go home!” 

“What is it?” Neil asks.

“It’s beautiful!” Nikki proclaims, raising her arms in excitement.

“It’s a clusterfuck,” Max says.

“Max!” David protests with a whine, “It’s an amalgamation!” Every camp was separated, standing on their own spot, where only those who participate in that camp spend their time. Normally, David thinks that’s fine, but for today why shouldn’t they be one collective camp? Why not bring them together? It wasn’t easy, but he managed to find a way to bring all the stations together. Science camp is on Theatre camp’s stage, magic camp is now combined with arts and crafts camp. Everything is as mushed together as David can get it. If it had a station, it’s somewhere in the Camp Campbell Camp Combo. “We all learned so much this summer, so I decided for our last day we’re going to show something we learned from each other’s camps!”

David rushes to the front of the crowd of kids. “It’ll be fun! Come on, it’s our last day as a camp together! Shouldn’t we do something we can all have fun doing?”

Without a word, Max turns around and walks to the Mess Hall. Everyone watches him leave. When the door closes behind him, Space Kid turns back to the camp camp hybrid, his muffled voice brings everyone’s attention back to David’s creation, “Is there a spaceship in there somewhere?” 

“Why don’t you all go get some breakfast?” Gwen encourages them, falling behind until she and David are the only ones left outside. “I think it’s a good idea,” she assures him gently as they walk to the Mess Hall. He isn’t so sure anymore. David glances in through a window at the group of kids all eating their breakfast and chatting. It’s hard to believe he’s doing an acceptable job when the kids all seem so uninterested in everything he says. But he won’t give up! He smiles at Gwen and takes a deep breath.

“Thanks, Gwen, I can always count on you to make me feel better! And you know, we have to do it too,” he says, “It’s for  _ everyone _ .” Gwen doesn’t answer him but she doesn’t look annoyed either, which isn’t what he expected. David’s smile falls when she walks past him into the mess hall. Whatever is bothering Gwen, he won’t forget to ask about it before they both leave by the end of tomorrow. This is the second time he’s noticed her acting strange just this morning. David glimpses back at his combination of the camps for a moment, appreciating his work if no one else will, then ducks into the mess hall for some breakfast.

When he enters the room  no one pays attention to him. He doesn’t mind. David takes a seat next to Gwen.  _ Today is going to be a marvelous day _ , he tells himself.

* * *

 

“This is stupid,” Max complains when it’s his turn. “You want to know what I learned?  _ Nothing _ ! All I learned is that I hate all of you.” David raises a finger to point out the contradiction of what he said, but Max continues, “Every one of you here, all of you, I hope I never have to see any of you again. You’re all losers. Especially you, David.” Max hops off the stage, shoves his hands in his hoodie pocket, and for the second time today he storms off. 

“Is it just me, or is Max even more unhappy than usual?” He glances to Gwen who waves him off. She already knows what he’s thinking about doing. David rushes off and finds Max in his tent. He’s shoving his cycle of clothes into his bag. Before David can even open his mouth, Max breaks the silence. 

“Go away, David.” He sits on his bed. “I’m not interested in whatever you’re going to say.” His shoulders are hunched, and he won’t look away from his bag of clothes. “Seriously,” He presses the point as hard as he can against David’s heart, “I don’t care.”

“But Max… You don’t even know what I’m going to sa-”

“You’re going to ask if I’m okay.. Or what’s wrong. If I don’t answer you’ll just try harder to get me to talk. But it’s not happening. Just leave me alone.”

David stares at Max for a few seconds, at a loss of what to do, and doesn’t say anything. Max is right, that was what David was going to say. The seconds continue to tick by. Leave the tent? Stay and keep showing he cares? Give Max space? Ask what’s on his mind? Would that make him a good or bad counselor? It’s a difficult question and David doesn’t know the answer. He’s torn but he comes to the conclusion that the best thing to do is leave Max alone. 

It goes against everything David knows to leave a kid hurting and alone, but he hasn’t given up. He’s going to do his best to offer Max whatever he needs to make him feel better, but first Max needs to cool down. He backs out of the tent and as he returns to the demonstrations his stomach is turning. 

The last of the campers is up. “And that,” Space Kid concludes, “is what I learned from extreme sports camp.” The activity took longer than David thought it would. Everyone  _ really _ seemed to have paid attention over the summer! Just thinking about it makes him grin ear to ear, his mood soaring, but it crashes quickly. 

What does it matter if the camper who needs it the most doesn’t care?

“I just don’t understand,” David confesses to Gwen as he lets his weight collapse onto one of the log benches, his chin dropping into his palm, “Max’s mood just keeps getting worse and worse. I spent the whole summer trying to make it as fun as possible. And now he won’t even tell me what’s wrong.” It’s not that unusual that Max doesn’t want to talk to him, but David feels hopeless anyway. Max leaves tomorrow around ten and time is always running out. He waits for Gwen to answer but she is silent. He hopes maybe she’s trying to find the solution too, but in the end she says nothing. David doesn’t mind. “I’ll just have to think of something before his parents pick him up,” he concludes resolutely. 

Gwen continues to be silent, and David notices she seems to look through him.

Even if he doesn’t know what he’s going to do, even if he has to do it alone, David is going to help Max. He checks his watch. He’s going to need his energy, and if he plans on getting something accomplished, he’s going to need lunch. David follows the campers into the Mess hall for lunch.

They’re one camper short when David walks in. Perfect! This is exactly the kind of opportunity he’s searching for! He gathers two meals and leaves the cabin. “Max!” He chirps as he arrives at the tent, “I noticed you weren’t in the Mess Hall so I brought you some lunch! I hope you’re hungry!” David has to fight to keep a smile on his face in spite of how he feels seeing Max sitting alone. 

Max is in a hurry to shove his hands in his pocket when he hears David. His eyes are downcast, his shoulders tense up, and he makes no move to talk to David. Neither of them say anything, leaving David standing there with nowhere to put the plates of food. The longer they wait the more sure David is that something more is on Max’s mind. He takes a deep breath and sits on the edge of the cot next to Max. “You really don’t want to tell me what’s wrong?” He asks. It’s not a matter of getting a confession. If Max won’t open up, he’s failed. Counselors are supposed to be there to help the kids. What use is he if he can’t do that? David knows that Max isn’t all bitter, he’s seen another side of Max, but getting past Max’s barriers is one of the most difficult things David’s ever had to do. 

“No. I don’t,” he replies. David can see the gears turning in Max’s head when he stops to think and refrains from saying anything. This could be David’s last chance to make an impact on this child’s life and he isn’t about to let that go to waste. Max seems to shrink when he hunches his shoulders more and continues to avert his gaze. He is persistent but David is a patient man. However long it takes, he’s willing to wait. He’s encouraged by the fact that Max hasn’t told him to leave yet.  _ Maybe _ , thinks David,  _ maybe he’ll open up _ .

Minutes pass and Max still hasn’t said anything. David silently offers Max a plate. If the plate is just a plate of food or if it’s an offering of deeper meaning, he’s not sure, but after staring at it for a long minute, Max finally takes it. Progress! David can’t help but smile. 

“Stop smiling,” barks Max even though he’s staring at his food. “How are you so happy all the time?”

The question takes David completely by surprise. Max has asked this question before, but usually when David is in a particularly good mood. The reminder that Max thinks it’s unusual to be so happy makes his heart sink. Why? Why doesn’t Max think it’s possible?

“Max,” he says, trying to find the right words, “I just like to be happy. But that doesn’t mean I don’t feel sad or mad or other things sometimes.” He watches as Max takes a bite out of his lunch. “Are you sure you don’t want to tell me anything?” It’s worth trying, David decides, it’s worth letting Max know that he’s there for him. 

“No,” Max repeats between bites. Even though the conversation ends there, David feels lighter. This is easily the most meaningful chat they’ve had all summer! As relief ebbs off David’s shoulders, his mind starts to go fuzzy and his eyelids feel heavy. Staying up all night probably wasn’t the best idea in hindsight. He joins Max in eating his meal. The tent is quiet but Max tolerates David until he’s done eating. 

When the last of his food is forked off his plate, Max drops his on top of it and leaves the tent. David sighs, and while he tries to think of how else to get Max to reach out to him, Gwen pulls back the tent flap and pokes her head in. “David? There you are. Kids need to pack up and I need your help getting the bonfire ready.”

He stands up and smiles, “Sure thing, Gwen, let me just put these plates in the Mess Hall and I’ll join you!”

* * *

 

The bonfire is a Camp Campbell tradition. On the last day of camp the campers get to pack their things and relax at the fire until it’s time for bed. They have s’mores to celebrate their last night together. It’s a good way to end the summer, David thinks. Of the seven years he’s been a camp counselor, the bonfire has always been a success. This one is no different. Chatter fills the air, and it’s one of David’s favorite sounds. He loves listening to the kids having fun between the crackling and popping of a fire. Maybe, he hopes, maybe Max is having a good time too. He can’t see Max from where he’s sitting but he hopes anyway. 

Eventually, the kids dismiss themselves. When one leaves, more follow. They’re tired and excited to go home, and he sooner they can sleep the sooner they can leave in the morning. David spends most of the night talking to Gwen about her plans after camp. When the campers thin out entirely, the counselors yawn simultaneously. “I should get some sleep,” Gwen sighs, “don’t stay up too late.” 

David watches her leave and sits silently by the fire, taking in the last Sleepy Peak nighttime sky. He’s reluctant to leave but he’s been biting back yawns and needs to get his rest. Just as David decides to call it a night and put out the last of the fire, he notices a familiar face on the opposite side of the embers. How long had he been sitting there? David frowns.

“Max?” He’s genuinely surprised to see that Max is not only still awake but he’s sitting at the remains of the fire. Although he knows Max heard him, he doesn’t get a response. Yet again they’re faced with silence. They both know that Max wants to say something, otherwise he wouldn’t be sitting there, but neither of them know when he’s going to say it. David doesn’t know how much longer he can stay awake but he’s willing to do his best for Max. This may be his last chance to help, he doesn’t want to waste it.

Max drops his gaze, staring at the embers, and doesn’t look up when he finally speaks. David has to really strain to hear him. “They won’t come tomorrow.”

The weight of what Max says hits David with an unexpected blow. His heart sinks like lead in his chest. He knows his parents sent him to camp so they wouldn’t have to deal with him, but this is a very serious claim. “Don’t say that, Max, of course they’ll come,” David says as gently as he can muster. He doesn’t want to be wrong, but he also doesn’t want to make Max feel like he doesn’t believe him either. So he adds, “why do you think they won’t?”

Through the last of the light provided by the dying fire, David can see Max look up at him over the pit. He looks so torn up. It’s the blank expression Max always has but there’s no energy, no anger, no drive to ruin David’s day, nothing there that makes Max who he has been all summer. He’s seen this look before. David hasn’t forgotten what happened halfway through the summer when he invited all the parents out for Parents’ day. 

Until that moment, David thought the worst heartbreak he’s ever felt was when Bonquisha broke up with him, but that didn’t even begin to compare. David shifts his weight forward and begins putting out the fire. The pair of them fall back into silence.

Even if he tried to fill the space with comforting words, David doesn’t know what to say. The only thing real enough for David to focus on was the feeling of his stomach turning. Mr. Campbell was still gone and he didn’t know if the camp would be operating the next year. Who then, would have to take on Max when his parents sent him away again? Would they be able to handle him? Would they care enough? Would they know how to get him to eat? Would they think to leave cold water bottles for him so he didn’t overheat in his sweater?

The fire dims and just beyond the reach of the light that’s left Max has pulled his knees up to his chest and he’s focused on the firepit. Everything sinks in. Max  _ really _ doesn’t think his parents will come to get him. It’s one thing to not show up for parents day, it’s another thing to send your child to camp just to have them gone, but it’s another to abandon them completely. 

“Try to get some sleep, Max,” David says. “We can figure it out tomorrow.” Nothing about this will be easy, but all they can do is wait to see what happens. “It’ll be okay, just let me worry about it.” 

He doesn’t look up, but Max nods. A moment later he stands up, his eyes still downcast, and quietly walks to his tent.  _ Hey, _ thinks David,  _ at least Max finally opened up. _ If only it weren’t about to be goodbye so soon after making progress. It’s taken a few years but they’re finally getting somewhere. If only it wasn’t because Max is miserable. 

Later, David has trouble falling asleep.

* * *

 

One by one the campers are picked up. Last to leave on time is Neil around half past ten. Max sits between the counselors, watching the long road out of camp without breaking his concentration once. Several times David opens his mouth to break the quiet air around them but nothing comes out. Is there anything worth saying? As time continues to tick past, he considers that he might actually have to accept that Max might have been telling the truth. David had to convince himself that it was just Max’s imagination in order to finally fall asleep. 

Noon passes by and the three of them are still sitting on the ground outside the Mess Hall. Gwen and David are past due to lock up and leave. And with Max still there, David thinks it’s best to try and wait a little longer. He isn’t about to give up. Maybe Max’s parents just got lost or were delayed by some unforeseeable incident! 

Max is less optimistic, as usual. He stands up and turns to look at the counselors. “Well?” He asks. Gwen and David exchange a doubtful glance.

“Gwen?” David asks, standing up, “can I have a word with you?” He offers her his hand and pulls her up. They walk into the Mess Hall. Gwen leans against the door when it closes and David paces through the room. 

“I just don’t understand,” He says, “this has never happened before! Maybe they’re just lost?” That  _ had _ to be the answer, it made the most sense. He still wasn’t ready to believe Max was right that they weren’t going to show up.

A sigh heaves out of Gwen and David remembers he thinks she’s been acting strange the past couple of days. “I guess we’ll wait,” She says, “But what are we going to do if they don’t show up?”

He’s been thinking about it since last night. David stops pacing.

“Gwen is everything okay?” He decided he was going to ask if she was okay before they left, and he’s keeping that promise to himself now. “It seems like you’ve got something on your mind, and you usually say something...” He studies her face, it seems like everyone has had a lot on their minds lately. “I’m worried. And. Well. You don’t have to deal with everything alone.”

The air is a little more serious than David would like. He doesn’t approve of how negative everyone is feeling, himself included. “Yeah, everything is fine,” Gwen doesn’t seem like she’s telling the truth and that just makes David feel worse. Is he not trustworthy enough? Does she think she has to deal with her problems alone? Is it really something he can’t help with? David thinks that at the very least he can offer some advice. But if Gwen tells him there isn’t anything wrong, he won’t argue.

“I’ll wait here with Max until his parents pick him up. Go home, Gwen.”

Last year Gwen left as quickly as she could, leaving David to do all the clean up. That was her first year with Camp Campbell. David was  _ so _ happy when he learned she was going to be his co-counselor again this year. He wants to ask if she will be coming back next summer, but Gwen has been so stressed this year that he thinks it’s best to just wait and see. 

“He’s gonna love that,” she sighs quietly.

David looks out the window at Max who sat back down in the exact same spot they left him in. He has his shoulders hunched and he looks dejected, even from the back. The co-counselors exit the cabin. Gwen knocks on the Quartermaster’s door and David returns to sit next to Max. Not a word is said between them.

The engine of the bus roars to life and David spots Gwen give them one last look before she climbs onto the bus with her things. She doesn’t say goodbye, and David finds that comforting. He never knows when it’ll be goodbye forever when it comes to co-counselors. The bus pulls down the long road and leaves Max and David alone. They’re stuck there until either Max’s parents pick him up or the Quartermaster returns and can take them into town. 

After ten minutes, David peeks at Max. Just waiting around is too depressing, and even though camp is technically over, it’s David’s job to make every camper happy! David stands up. “Max!” He announces, “I have an idea!”

Max sighs, still staring down the road, and doesn’t ask what the idea is.

“Look around,” chirps David, “we have the whole camp to ourselves! We can do anything!” He throws his arms in the air. “Isn’t that exciting? Isn’t there something you wanted to do while you were here that you didn’t get to?”

“Leave for good.”

His arms fall back to his side. “Come on, Max, don’t you want to.. I don’t know.. Break something?” The suggestion makes David cringe but he’s on a mission and he won’t stop until he gets what he’s after. “Or we can just put everything back where it belongs.” He isn’t serious, but he does need to move things back at some point.

“Pass.” Max glares up at him, his brows knit together. “David sit down.”

He doesn’t like the way Max sounds and he wonders how much Max actually slept last night. David still isn’t ready to give in just yet. He jogs off, and when he returns he’s holding a pack of cards. “We can at least pass the time! Come on, Max, what’s your favorite game?”

Much to his surprise, Max gives in. The two sit together on the side of the dirt road and play card games until they hear tires driving towards them. David’s ears all but perk up like a dog’s, looking to see if it’s Max’s parents, but the large yellow school bus rattles into view. 

Three hours pass since Gwen left and there is still no sign of Max’s parents. When, David wonders, is too soon to give in? He’s worried that making Max wait around will make him feel worse when he finally admits Max was right. 

Eventually neither of them can remember whose turn it is and they have to set the cards aside. David tries to think of a way to bring up what Max does with a very simple statement.

“I told you they wouldn’t come.” David can barely hear him say it he’s so quiet. Max pulls the postcard that came in the mail halfway through camp out of his pocket. It’s blank on the front and the writing on the back isn’t even handwritten. There’s a well worn fold down the middle of it. Max’s gaze is on the ground just beyond his sneakers, the expression he’s making is a familiar one. It’s amazing, David thinks, the difference between an annoyed grimace and a melancholy stare. He hates seeing Max like this. He hates it with every fiber of his being.

Poor Max! What must he be feeling? He wishes that Max would cry a little, with just the two of them there, surely he knows he doesn’t have to act like he’s okay?

“What now?” Max asks, completely defeated.

Although he had worried about this, he hadn’t thought about what he was supposed to do if Max’s parents didn’t show up. Now that he’s thinking about it, only one thing makes sense to David. He leaps to his feet, raising a finger, his face alight with joy. “Max! I just had the  _ best _ idea  _ ever _ !” He beams down to Max whose expression shifts as he realizes what it is that David is about to say, he even tries to protest but David talks over him. “I’m going to take you to my house and you can stay with me!”

 


	2. Text

“ _No. No way! No well in hell, David._ ”

David tosses on the couch, Max’s voice rings in his ears. Was this really the right thing for him to do? Should hey have stayed at camp a little longer? Should he have taken Max home right away? Why didn’t he call Max’s parents? The questions began plaguing him the moment they walked through the door.

He is still clinging to the hope that Max’s parents have a good explanation for why they weren’t there, but he’s go a pit in his stomach that’s becoming increasingly hard to ignore.

Unable to ease his mind, David gives up and paces around the living room instead. Max wanted to go home all summer, and now that his parent’s don’t show up, David just takes him back to his apartment? He should have taken Max straight home. It’s what Max wanted, but his parents... Just thinking about them has David fighting a chill that runs down his spine.

They didn’t come to Parents’ Day. They didn’t even sign him up for an activity. David tiptoes to his bedroom door and cracks it open to see Max sound asleep. He knows Max deserves better, but who is David to make that decision for him? He has to remind himself that it’s just for now. It’s not like he really thinks he can just keep Max. He intends to take him home. He intends to do what’s best for Max right?

David returns to anxiously pacing. This isn’t normal. He knows it’s not normal for parents to not pick up their children. He’s been a counselor for Camp Campbell for years, before that he was a camper himself, and parents have never done this before. Children are always picked up on the last day of camp.

Max didn’t seem too bothered that he was staying with David until he could get home. Sure he complained, Max acting like himself is infinitely better than Max sitting around, alone with his thoughts. He even ate his entire dinner. That had to count for something right? David covers his eyes. Even if Max was acting more like himself when they left camp grounds, he knows Max isn’t okay. He knows this isn’t right.

When his hands fall from his face, a light is glowing in the corner of his eye. His phone is lit up but only briefly before the screen goes dark again. David’s brows pinch. Light fills the room a second time and he’s drawn to it like a moth.

Two texts from Gwen. He sits on the couch and leans his forearms onto his knees.

 

“ _I can’t sleep not knowing what happened._ ” 1:12.

“ _Did they show up?_ ” 1:13.

1:14. “ _No. I shouldn’t be surprised but..._

_They didn’t show up. He’s at my place_

_for the night.”_

1:17. “ _Gwen was it wrong for me to not take him_

_home?”_

1:17. “ _Was I too quick to think they weren’t_

_going to show up? After what happened_

_last month I just assumed.”_

“ _You did the right thing, David. Get some sleep._

 _Let me know when he gets home. GN._ ” 1:19.

1:19. “ _Goodnight, Gwen. Sleep well.”_

 

David sets his phone back on the coffee table. His shoulders sag and he tries to tell himself Gwen is right. Even if they’re both wrong, it’s too late to do anything about it. He lays back down but his mind continues to race. He’s positive he’s not going to get any sleep until Max is safe at home.

The silence in the apartment suddenly becomes increasingly heavy on David’s chest. He couldn’t hear crickets singing, or the sound of Gwen staying up too late in the other room, it’s just… _quiet_. He sighs. Slowly the muffled sound of neighbors fighting one floor down seeps into the air. Through the window, he can hear someone talking on their phone. Sounds he forgets about during the summer suddenly become impossible to ignore.

David wonders just how he’s going to be strong enough to put on a cheerful attitude in the morning.

Maybe he shouldn’t, it occurs to him. He doesn’t want to pretend but he wants to be positive. For Max. What’s the right thing to do? David pulls the blanket over his head and tries to get comfortable. There just simply isn’t a way to be comfortable when he doesn’t know what comes next.

The concern that keeps resurfacing, causing David’s sudden insomnia, is that Max’s parents won’t care that they forgot him. If he leaves Max with parents like that… is it better for him? Or worse? He grabs his phone again.

 

1:56. “ _They didn’t even sign him up for a camp.”_

1:56 _“Who does that?”_

 

David takes a deep breath and closes his eyes.

* * *

 

They lock up the barren apartment, get in the car, and start the gps. Neither of them speak. David goes as far as to try to appear calm and collected but his death grip on the steering wheel and missing three of his turns betrays him. He doesn’t even know that Max hasn’t caught on yet. In the back seat, Max’s head is buzzing as wildly as David’s

The silver fiesta rolled to a gentle stop and David shuts down the engine. He looked at Max through the rearview mirror. His belt is still buckled and he hasn’t looked away from My. Honeynuts, who is in his lap.

 _This is the right thing,_ he tries to convince himself, as he’s done the whole drive there. Breakfast sturs unpleasantly around in his gut. This whole time, David has been trying to tell himself that he’s doing is what’s best for Max. Doing the right thing for the sake of a child has never made him nauseous before. The worst part is, since Max said they wouldn’t pick him up, David never once asked him something extremely important.

“Max?” David turns around to look him directly in the eyes. “Do you _want_ to go back?” His heart hammers against his chest so hard it hurts. Never in his life did David think he would have to ask a kid if they wanted to keep living with their parents or not. His stomach twists when Max stares up at him, all the confidence he usually sports is absent, scared and amazed by the question. “Because you don’t have to, and what you want is the most important thing.”

Slackjawed, Max still doesn’t say anything.

“I’ll fight for what you think is best for you. You can stay in the car if you want.” Even if it means fighting for them to pay more attention to him if he does choose to stay here with them. David is past hoping there was a mix-up. He’s over pretending that it’s okay when he has all the proof that it is _not_ okay sitting in his back seat. In his opinion, there’s no excuse for making a child feel so unloved and uncared for. Heat seeps up the back of David’s neck and into his ears.

Seconds tick past and Max makes no move to unbuckle his seatbelt. That’s all David needs. His frown deepens as he unfastens himself and leaves Max in the car. He doesn’t usually hate people, never, actually, but David is positive he hates these parents. Anger fuels every step he takes down the path to the front door.

From what he can see, the house itself looks nice and well kept. Actually, it’s the sort of bungalow house that David’s always dreamed about having. The porch even has a swinging bench, a table, and some hanging planters which are filled with white lantana.

The large red door seems to tower over him once he raises his hand to knock. All the steam pushing him forward has gone and David hesitates. He’s just not the kind of person who really knows how to be mad. With Max waiting in the car, he doesn’t mind that the heat in his stomach is ebbing. Making a scene where Max can see and hear? David glances back to the car where the little kid he’s watched for a few summers stares at his stuffed bear.

Yelling definitely isn’t the answer. He’ll just explain, he’s a reasonable person, he can make them understand without a clamor. Detailing out a plan only takes him a moment, but once he’s done, he knows he can do this. For Max, he can stand here for however long it takes.

David rings the bell.

* * *

 

“What did they say?” Max asks when David returns to the car. “Probably that you can’t possibly want a kid as bad as me.”

“It doesn’t matter what they said, what matters is you don’t have to live with them.”

“What now? Do I need to get my stuff?”

“No I’ll buy you whatever you need. Is there anything there you really want?”

“No.”

David sighs and leans back against his seat. His heart is still hammering away and he’s feeling more feverish than before. All he needs is a moment to calm down. He should be happy that Max’s parents agreed to let David be Max’s guardian. He _is_ happy... overjoyed, even, but he needs a moment.

“Gwen texted you.” Max announces. “I didn’t read it or anything..”

It strikes David as strange that Max decided to tell him that, but given their new arrangement in life, is it really so strange? Sure enough, when David checks his phone he sees missed texts from Gwen but he places the phone back in the cup holder.

“Okay Max!” David chirps. With his blood pressure down, he’s feeling much better. “Let’s go buy you some clothes! Oh! And you’re gonna need school supplies, and we need to enroll you.. And lunch! You need to eat more.” He turns the key and he car hums to life. A list of the things they need to do keeps growing and it’s exhilarating to know he can actually make a difference in Max’s life.

From the back, Max groans. David watches him cross his arms and slouch back against his seat in the rearview mirror. He can’t help but smile.

“Oh come on, this is going to be so much fun!” He pulls the car away from the curb, starting the small journey home.

“I’m regretting this already,” Max sighs. “Please tell me you aren’t actually this perky _all_ the time. I thought you only did that because you were a counselor.”

“I told you, Max, I like to be positive and see the good in everything. Sometimes that’s what you need when things get hard.” David glances to see Max’s reflection.

Max rolls his eyes. “I thought you said pretending things are okay when they’re not isn’t cool?” His words make it next to impossible for David to keep a smile off his face.

“We aren’t pretending anything.” For Max’s sake, David forces the smile away, “I just see so much potential for you to feel happier… If you’re pretending to be okay, Max, you don’t have to. You don’t _have_ to tell me how you feel either, but you’re welcome to.”

The lull in conversation is easier than David would expect. Maybe he’s just excited to know that Max chose an option that would make him happier. All he can think about are the things that he wants to do for Max, it’s hard to think about anything else. Checking on Max again, he knows he ought to try and be more understanding and patient with how Max feels, and he tries to keep the smile off his lips again.

“I need to stop by the courthouse and get some paper work. We need to get you some clothes, can’t have you living in Camp Campbell clothes for the whole year. What else?”

“Didn’t you say you have to get ready for work today?” Max asks.

“Well, I can put that off until tomorrow, we have more important things to do right away.”

“You never told me what you do.”

“I’m a preschool teacher!” David announces without hesitation.

“You mean to tell me,” Max says, getting annoyed, “that you spend your year babysitting _children!_ Then, when you finally don’t have to watch someone else’s kid, you _work for Camp Campbell where you watch other people’s kids all summer?_ ”

“That’s right! I have two dream jobs!”

“You’re unbelieveable.” Max gripes.

“Really? Is it that weird to think I enjoy teaching kids?”

David’s question hangs between them as Max struggles to argue against his logic.

* * *

 

Pacing in front of David’s apartment door when they arrive is an unexpected, but not unwelcomed, face.

“Gwen?” Max asks when they approach. “What the hell are you doing here?”

 _I knew something was wrong,_ David thinks. “Hey, Max? Could you give us a minute?”

He unlocks the door and lets Max in.

She won’t look him in the eye, she isn’t saying anything, she just looks at the door. David can feel concern twisting around in his stomach. Whatever she’s here for, he doesn’t want to push her into talking about it, but eventually someone has to say something.

“Gwen is something wrong?” He only asks when the uncomfortable waiting makes his skin crawl.

“In a minute. Why do you still have Max? Could you not find his parents?” Gwen’s voice is low and she moves closer to David so they can speak quietly about it. Knowing Max, he's likely got his ear pressed to the door.

“No we found them.” David responds quietly. “You remember what he looked like during Parents’ day? Or yesterday? It was like that all over again when we got to his house.. I asked him if he wanted to live with them.”

Gwen straightens up, her brows press together, and glances to the door again. “You’re going to apply for guardianship?” It didn’t take a genius to figure it out. “David are you sure about this? Max is a handful at camp, and that’s with both of us there to watch him.”

“Max is a good kid,” David says, and he means it. He’s met with a look of disbelief. “I’m serious, Gwen. He pays attention all summer... every summer. He’s good at everything he does…”

“I don’t know David,” Gwen shakes her head.

“He made us breakfast this morning.” Gwen rolls her eyes. “I can’t let him down, Gwen. I could make a real difference in his life!” He takes a deep breath and gently puts his hands on her shoulders. “He’s giving me a chance to be better than his parents.”

Gwen nods. “Okay… I want him to be happy too, you know,” she confesses. “Being a single parent is hard okay? This could go really wrong for both of you.”

“I won’t _let_ it go wrong,” David asserts in his typical confidence. He smiles reassuringly. “He and I will figure it out together.” His hands fall off her shoulders, and he watches her put a little space between them. “So, Gwen, is there a reason you came to see me? Or were you just going to ask about Max?”

She gets quiet again, like she’s afraid to tell him something. That’s not like the Gwen he knows and his concern only grows.

“Nothing is wrong, David, you didn’t answer my text earlier… I just wanted to ask about Max, see if he got home… Uhm… So, I guess I’ll leave you to it then.” Gwen backs up a few steps and turns around.

When she steps onto the sidewalk, David notices it’s raining. When did it start to rain? He quickly opens the apartment door and grabs his umbrella. With cover above his head he jogs lightly after Gwen. Maybe he can find her and walk her to her car, she can’t have gotten too far yet.

Rain hits so hard it’s deafening, and David can barely see. “Gwen?” He calls, trying to shout over the rain. "Gwen!" He shouts louder, just in case she couldn't hear him. He walks down the sidewalk, the water seeping into his shoes, until he reaches the end. David turns and doubles back, checking the other side, but he can't find her there either. His heart sinks slightly, but he tries going a little further, just to be sure.

After pacing, more calling, and deciding she must have been parked nearby, he pulls his phone out of his pocket to check the texts. The only two messages he has are from earlier that day.

 

“ _Is Max home?_ ” 10:21.

“ _I need to ask a favor_ ” 10:24.

 

David lowers his phone and looks around the parking lot once again. If she needed something why didn’t she ask? She knows he would help her with anything right? The screen lights his face as he look back to the messages.

"David!" Standing just shy of the rain is Max. 

"Sorry!" David says cheerfully. "So! Who's ready for dinner?" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I post updates on how things are going on my tumblr, overlyzealousdavey, and update the 19th of whichever month I can have a chapter ready for. I'm really glad this has gotten the response it has, thank you!


End file.
